


圣诞.日

by Zxyuan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxyuan/pseuds/Zxyuan





	圣诞.日

【佐鸣】圣诞•日  
【19岁 双方接受义肢设定】  
【骑士（狼人）佐X神父（狐狸）鸣】  
【木叶醋王在知道自己爱人要结婚之后的暴行】  
【我不信教！！！】  
【【【有兽形态X兽形态 不是兽x人！！！】】】  
【保留火影里面的查克拉的设定】  
【四象封印会在鸣人情绪激动的时候显现这个梗来自原著 在刷梨老师微博的时候看到的】  
【所有的东西都是我瞎即把编的 有逻辑错误请姑娘们帮忙指出！蟹蟹！】

高大的灰白色教堂矗立在浓浓的夜色之中，外墙上的一根根深灰色尖刺直指着昏暗的天空。

像巨大的水泥森林，又像从地狱中奋力伸出的一只只枯瘦的罪恶之手，要撕碎那一片虚幻的天幕。

教堂里传来唱诗班的歌声，孩子们穿着洁白的长袍。他们稚嫩的歌声是来自天堂的福音。

袅袅糯糯，飘忽不定。

像巨大的彩窗外不停洒下的雪。

管风琴时而低沉时而高亢的和声也渲染了这一刻的神圣感。

今天是12月24日，平安夜。

神诞生的前夜。

教堂的内部被金黄色的烛光点缀得像一座金碧辉煌城堡，高高的穹顶上的壁画仿佛也在随着烛光浮动。

皎洁的月光洒在街道的红绿白三色相间的装饰品上，人们正带着礼物向着家的方向加快了脚步。

今夜的最后一曲结束了，唱诗班的孩子们各自领了礼物。他们向神父道谢之后，喧哗打闹着向外跑去。

忙碌了一整天鸣人长长的出了一口气，瘫倒在第一排的长椅上。

白烛的金色光芒在垂下的洁白教袍上不停跳动着。

鸣人听到大门被关闭的沉重吱呀声传来，随后是一阵脚步声。

来人的靴子在大理石地板上敲出一个个清脆的音节。

鸣人换上一个标志性的笑容，从长椅上起身：“Merry ……”

祝福语停在了嘴边。

鸣人愣愣地望着来人：

瘦高的身材，一身漆黑的打扮，被斗篷的兜帽遮住的脸，露出半个略尖的下巴。

他的肩上还停着雪，带着一种湿润的森林的气息。

让鸣人更无法忽略的，是他身上的那股淡淡的薄荷味。

鸣人飞奔过去，一把搂住来人的脖子，有一些雪沾到了鸣人的教袍上。来人的斗篷的兜帽轻轻滑下来。

银色的月光洒在他洁白而淡漠的脸上，他半长的黑发像刺一样翘着。

鸣人望着他，露出一个标志性的微笑：

“佐助，Merry Christmas 得吧哟！”

佐助放松了自己的身体，任凭略矮的鸣人把自己的肩膀掰下去。

“白痴吊车尾。”

鸣人把佐助按在第一排长椅上坐下，“你不是前几天还说没办法回来么？”

佐助把肩上残存的雪拍下来，“任务提前完成了。”

鸣人在他身边坐下，双手包住后脑勺，望着穹顶的油画：“回来了就一起去找小樱和卡卡西老师一起聚一下吧？”

佐助望了望正前方的耶稣雕像，面无表情地回答：“不了。”

“还有任务？？？”鸣人一脸不敢相信的看向佐助，“明天可是圣诞节啊！”

“我稍作休整就走。”佐助看了眼鸣人。

“诶诶诶等等！不过节也至少收份礼物，我们都给你准备好了嘚把哟。”

“不要。”

“你先看一眼礼物再说吧，嘿嘿。”鸣人不怀好意地笑了笑。

他转身走进了平常休息的里间，拿出一个小巧的铁盒子。

鸣人对佐助摇了摇盒子，叮叮当当的响声传过来：

“蕃茄味的得吧哟！”

佐助的脸黑了一下，“我不喜欢甜食。”

鸣人不死心地从盒子里拿出一颗糖果递给佐助：

“这是上次万圣节的礼物，那天你不也没回来么。”

佐助望了望鸣人手上的那颗糖。

血红色的糖果在金色光芒的晕染下发出晶莹的橙色。

佐助没有接那颗糖，他拿过糖果罐子，拿出一颗糖，放入口中。

鸣人讪讪地“切”了一声，把手上的糖果扔进了嘴里。

甜的有点腻的糖果味铺天盖地得压过来。

佐助用力咬碎了糖，皱着眉把碎块咽了下去，然后把小罐子用力地砸向了鸣人的脸。

“砸脸干嘛！会毁容的嘚把哟！”

“就凭你这张傻脸？”，佐助说话的时候不轻不重地咬到了舌头。

“是啊……就凭我这张傻脸……”，鸣人一把拽过了佐助的领口，两个人的脸贴到一个很近的距离。

“就凭我这张傻脸我也能比你先结婚！”

佐助一瞬间失去了控制表情的能力。

他微微睁大了眼睛，愣了一下。

没能逃过鸣人的眼睛。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么样混蛋佐助！你这张'不蠢'的脸不也没结婚吗！”

他的表情有一种得意洋洋的炫耀和恶意的戏弄。

鸣人从口袋里掏出一张卡片。

“喏，你的圣诞礼物。”

橙色的底色，黑白交织的简洁的花边边框，中央印着一朵淡紫色的花。

佐助皱了皱眉。

鸣人看着他的反应，有点好笑地说：“结婚请柬，我和雏田的嘚把哟。”

佐助突然陷入了沉默。

他低下头，半长的刘海在他的眼睛上投下了阴影。

鸣人看着佐助的反应，突然有种奇妙的满足感，他甚至唱起了歌：“Singal dog，singal dog，singal all the day……”

“你要结婚了？”

“啊对啊，怎么样佐助，这次你总算输给我了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

佐助一把挥开鸣人抓住自己领口的手，他站起身，走向耶稣的雕像前。

那里是鸣人平常为信徒们朗诵圣经的地方。

佐助用戴着皮质手套的左手抚上有些发旧、折卷的巨大的圣经封面。

“你干嘛？本大爷的圣经是你能随便碰的？听到我要结婚了连句祝贺的话都不说吗！”

佐助抬起头，望着被钉在十字架上的耶稣：

“神父……我要向你忏悔……我有罪……”

鸣人被佐助莫名其妙的无厘头举动吓了一跳，他站起身，右手随意的往腰间一插，戏谑地说：

“神爱世人，可是佐助，你的的罪恶实在是太多啦。你忏悔的话，我这个小教堂可是会容不下的得吧哟。”

佐助回过头，望着鸣人。

乌云的阴影将他的脸藏在黑暗之中。

佐助再度开口：

“我只向你忏悔一件事，这是我的原罪……”

鸣人无奈的挠了挠后脑勺：这样的佐助真少见……

“去告解室坐着吧。”

佐助没有动，他站在那块略高的方台上俯视着鸣人。

鸣人看了他一眼：“怎么，你打算在主的面前告解？”

佐助转过身，面向耶稣的石像，单膝跪在了冰冷的地板上。

鸣人挠了挠后脑勺，迈上台阶，像往日一样。

白色蜡烛的光芒随着他的脚步，莫名的摇晃起来。

就要不一样了。

鸣人在放着圣经的方台旁边站定，他伸出缠满绷带的右手，按住圣经。然后用左手握住了胸口的十字架。

一线银白的月光从乌黑的云缝中挤了出来，钉在鸣人抚摸着圣经的右手上。

“神爱世人。迷途的羔羊，我的孩子，在这神圣的教堂之中，把你的罪恶讲述与我。我会将你的罪恶收下，传达给上帝。届时，仁慈的耶稣将洗去你的罪恶，给予你新的生命。阿门。”

鸣人在胸前划了个十字，然后将右手按在了佐助的前额上。

“因父，及子，及圣神之名。阿门。”

他低头看向佐助，用对待每一个向他忏悔的信徒一样，露出一种可以称得上是温柔的表情：

“现在，你可以开始了。”

佐助缓缓抬起自己的左手，用一种极度优雅的手势在胸前画下了十字架。

鸣人听见佐助有些低沉却带着磁性的声音说：

“我爱上了一个人。”

鸣人愣了一下，然后露出了一个笑容。

他在心里想着，“什么呀……原来佐助有喜欢的人了啊。”

“我是那么的爱他，一想到他……”

佐助突然沉默了下来。

鸣人用温和的语气鼓励着佐助：

“说吧，不要害怕。“

又是一片沉默，久久的沉默，久到鸣人以为佐助已经不打算继续告解。

就在鸣人正要开口询问的时候，佐助的声音又传了过来：

“我一想到他，就想要强暴他”

鸣人的身子一震，倒不是因为他没有听过这样直接的忏悔，只是他不相信这种露骨的话会从佐助的口中说出。

他深呼吸了一次，说：“继续，我的孩子。”

佐助喑哑的声音继续传出来：

“我想亲吻他浑身上下的每一寸肌肤，

我想触碰他从里到外的每一块肌肉。”

佐助停顿了一下，接着说：

“他的身体年轻而充满力量，

他的心灵火热而不失慈悲。

他的眼就像深海中打捞起的宝石，

他的发就像太阳中切割下的阳光，

他的唇就像花丛中刚采下的玫瑰，

他的肤就像麦田中最饱满的小麦。”

“他是如此的美丽。

可我却想玷污这无与伦比的美丽。”

“每一夜，我都幻想着用我的性器贯穿他的身体。

用牙齿咬破他鲜红的嘴唇，让他发出动情的呻吟

让他麦色的身体因我的动作而欢乐得战栗。”

鸣人刚刚为佐助的归宿已定而产生的喜悦感渐渐被一种不祥取代。

那种感觉像蛇一般，渐渐从他放在佐助的额头上的右手上渐渐缠绕到他的脖颈：

鸣人咽了口口水，想缓解喉咙深处的干，他低声叫了声：“佐助，爱你的伴侣是正确的，你不必……”

佐助打断了他：

“不……我的罪恶比这更加深重……”

鸣人看见佐助缓缓地抬起头。

被皎洁的银色月光洗礼的，深不见底的墨色眼眸中闪动着异样的血红色：

“我爱上了同性……”

鸣人几乎要向后退去，他不可置信的睁大了眼睛：

“你不可以……”

佐助将戴着皮质手套的左手向上伸去，紧紧抓住了鸣人的手腕，力道大得让鸣人几乎觉得自己的腕骨会折断。

“不会的，我们的爱情将得到上帝的祝福……”

佐助缓缓站了起来。

他黑色靴子的坚硬后跟在光滑的大理石地面上轻轻敲击了两下。

“因为我爱的人，

是位神父……”

佐助用烙铁一般滚烫的眼神烧灼着鸣人的双眼。

一线月光，数盏白烛，映照着佐助邪异莫名的举止。

“而我的爱人，

现在，

正站在我的面前。”

月光猛地撕碎了漆黑的云层，迅速地扩张开来。在教堂内的浮雕上，投下了一片片阴影。

分外的妖娆邪恶。

鸣人盯着近在咫尺的佐助的脸，屏住了呼吸。

略凉的湿滑物体碰到了他颤抖的双唇，温柔的吸吮舔咬之后，便轻而易举地打开了他的牙关。

在佐助碰触到鸣人的舌头的那一瞬间，鸣人仿佛听到了什么东西失效的“嗡”声。

直到佐助轻轻咬了下鸣人的舌尖，她才如梦初醒一般向后退去。

佐助用不容拒绝的力量将鸣人的右手向自己拉过来，另一只手圈住了鸣人的腰，将他禁锢在自己的怀里。

鸣人脸色发白，他忘了自己的螺旋丸，本能地用脚去踢佐助。

佐助却借力，把鸣人踢过来的腿向后钩去，肩膀向前一顶，把鸣人顶的失去了平衡。

慌乱之中，鸣人一把抓住佐助的领子，两个人一同倒在了地面上。

鸣人看见压在自己身上的，像盯住猎物的某种危险的野兽一般的佐助，他那双漆黑的眼中映出慌乱的自己。

鸣人狠狠地皱了下眉毛，他猛地把佐助向左一扯，一个翻身就从地上站了起来。

他有些踉跄地冲到祭台的前面，一把抄起了金制的器皿准备砸向佐助。

可他被从身后猛地袭来的力量一把推的撞上桌子，实木的桌子纹丝不动，盛着葡萄酒的圣杯却倒了下来。

鲜红的酒液染红了他的教袍，湿漉漉的感觉一直蔓延到他的大腿内侧。

好像血。

鸣人手中的器皿掉到了地上，发出“咣当”一声。

鸣人来不及想自己这次得赔多少钱。

他倒吸了一口冷气，强忍着疼痛想要站起来。却被佐助抓住了头发，一把压在了桌子上。

他把右手向后伸去，想抓住佐助，可他不大方便的右手被反剪到了背后。

他向前扒住桌沿，想把自己带离佐助的压制，却被佐助再次握住了腕骨，剧烈的疼痛传来。

鸣人偏过头，左半边的脸上写着愤怒和不可置信：

“佐助……”

佐助俯下身来，尖利的牙齿咬伤了他颈侧的动脉。

鸣人听见有些含糊不清的声音传来：

“我在……”

鸣人把眉毛紧紧的皱在一起，地说：“我不管你刚刚是不是在捉弄我，我命令你：停下……”

他掩饰着自己略带着一丝颤抖的语调：

“现在！”

佐助沉默着把鸣人的左手也掰到身后，用强力的紧箍咒给出了自己的答案。

鸣人背后开始发凉，他的精神极度紧张。

他半悬空地被压制在桌子上，两条腿半直不直地伸着，过度紧张的肌肉开始小幅度地痉挛，像是在发抖一样。

他感到自己后腰侧被佐助微凉的手轻轻拂过。

一股股电流从他被触碰的地方向全身扩散开，激起他一身鸡皮疙瘩。

佐助的舌头转到了鸣人的耳廓，温热的气息将他的耳朵打湿，麻掉了他半边脸。

“放手！”鸣人努力的平复着自己，他低吼着。

“我们是……”

朋友两个字还未说出口，鸣人就愣住了。

佐助撕开了他的教袍。

布料破裂的干脆利落的声音，揭开了肉欲的饕餮盛宴。

“我们不是。也永远不会是。”

鸣人恼羞成怒一般的挣扎、怒吼着：

“佐助你个混蛋！放开我！”

令他意外的：

佐助真的放开了他。

可还没等鸣人来得及喘口气，

他就感到了更不可思议的事情：

佐助的手伸进了他的裤子里，握住了他的性器。

鸣人再也无法控制内心的恐惧，他胡乱地蹬着腿：

“混蛋佐助！你他（间隔）妈（间隔）的疯了吗！……艹……放开我！”

佐助却低低地笑了下，他的手开始在鸣人的性器上撸动。

鸣人还在不停不休的骂着，他的性器在佐助的手中没有一点反应。

佐助对这个意料之外的情况感到十分不满，他突然用力地捏了一把鸣人的阴囊。

本来是泄愤一般的举动，鸣人却闭上了喋喋不休的嘴：

站起来了。

佐助满意的笑了一下，手上的动作变得粗暴：

“还是你的身体比较诚实……

它告诉我……”

佐助的指尖开始在鸣人的性器的顶端打转，硬度渐渐变大，湿糯的感觉也渐渐变浓。

“我应该给予你更多。”

鸣人极力压抑着自己的呻吟和杂乱的呼吸，为自己辩解着：

“……不……这只是……正常的……生理反应……”

“是么……”佐助心不在焉地回答了一句，就又开始撸动鸣人的性器。

鸣人发现自己意外的敏感。

本来不应该被人触碰的地方给予了他不该拥有的快感。

从未体验过的，

奇异的快感。

佐助的手法越来越煽情，从上而下，照顾到每一个细节。再快速地返回顶端，有时还会专门扣弄那个敏感的小孔。

鸣人的脸染上一层层的淡淡的绯红，完全没有了平日里那个神圣的神父的样子。

他蔚蓝色的眼睛染上了薄薄的水汽，像雨后的晴空。

作为神父，在结婚之前，必须保证身体和心理的绝对纯洁。

任何和性有关的行为都不可以碰触。

所以被别人抚慰的快感几乎让他丧失理智。

鸣人几乎就要完全沉沦进去。

在佐助再一次狠狠箍住他，缓慢的从下往上撸动的时候，鸣人突然昂起了头。

然后，他就看见了被钉在十字架上受难的耶稣：

惨白的石像戴着黑色的阴影。

巨大的反差组成了一种近乎厌恶的表情。

鸣人在那一瞬间感到了神罚的巨大恐惧，

和宏大的快感。

他睁大了眼睛，直直的望着耶稣，射了出来。

白色的精液被金色的圣杯接住，

一滴不漏。

鸣人的身子缓缓落下来，他还沉浸在高潮的余韵之中。他无力地趴在供台上。

佐助把圣杯拿起来。

雕刻着繁复花纹的金色的圣杯里，盛了小半杯浓稠的白浊。

佐助盯着圣杯里的精液，眼神暗了下去，他将圣杯抵到了鸣人身后的入口处。

鸣人沉浸在背德的快感中，没回过神。

佐助用手指沾了一些精液，开始慢慢地开拓鸣人的后穴。

鸣人的精神完全放空，整个人处在一种脱力的状态，佐助很容易就伸入了两根手指。

高温、光滑、紧致，在精液的润滑之下，甚至还带着一丝湿糯。

佐助满意的微微笑了笑，加大手上的力量，将整根手指都推入了鸣人的身体。

鸣人被这一下换回了一些意识，穴肉猛地收缩，压迫着佐助的手指。

被异物入侵的感觉太过奇异，鸣人仿佛感到佐助的手指是伸进了一个存在于自己身体内的异空间。

比奇异更强烈的，是随之而来的极度干涩的疼痛。

那是不该被进入的狭窄通道。

鸣人感到佐助微凉的手指染上的自己的体温。

“滚……”

他颤抖着狠狠咬住了自己的下唇，在嘴唇上留下一个个泛白的痕迹。

“鸣人……你是在引诱我么”

说着，佐助的手指从鸣人的身体里退了出来。再次粘取精液之后，佐助塞进了三根手指。

鸣人摇了摇头，胀痛感从身后传来：

“你不能……这是被禁止的……”

佐助的手指继续开拓着鸣人的身体：

“不，我能，而且，我正在能。”

鸣人恶狠狠地掐着自己的手掌，尖利的指甲深深陷进肉里。

“神会将神罚降至你身上……”

佐助再次将圣杯抵在了鸣人还未完全和上的穴口处

他说：“不，你要明白：

我才是你的神。”

佐助将已经有些发凉的精液缓缓倒进了鸣人的后穴。

“我将给予你一切……”

鸣人明白，自己无法挣脱。

他只能极力地克制自己的嘴，让自己不能发出任何除了拒绝和咒骂之外的任何声音。

至少，不能沉沦下去。

鸣人望着耶稣，露出了一个极度绝望的表情。

“…无论是无上的快乐，

还是深重的罪孽…”

鸣人听见身后传来衣物的窸窣声。

他用余光看见黑色的斗篷掉在了地上。

拉链被拉开的声音在这一刻变得异常刺耳。

鸣人又开始挣扎，他的力量大得几乎将禁锢咒冲破。

它们在黑夜中发出一阵阵艳红的光芒。

“艹你！放开我！”

佐助湿润而滚烫的圆顶开始在他的后穴周围滑动。

鸣人无法遏制地颤抖着，“你混蛋……”

佐助丝毫不在意鸣人的咒骂，他弯下腰，在鸣人的后颈上轻轻落下一吻：

“我爱你……”

他张开了嘴，尖利的牙齿缓缓的，一寸寸的埋入鸣人的身体，

和下身的动作契合着。

鸣人感到了后穴一寸寸传来的滚烫的温度，停止了颤抖。

绝望地。

像被烙铁嵌入一般，撕裂的痛苦传来。

鸣人睁大眼睛，剧烈的疼痛让他无法发出任何音节，只能张大了嘴，发出无声的咆哮。

他抓住身下的雪白桌布，和他洁白的教袍的碎片。

鸣人望向他的主——永远在十字架上受苦受难的耶稣。

鲜红的血液从鸣人的麦色皮肤里渗出来。

透明而苦涩的泪水从他眼眶中滑落。

滚烫的，宛如深深埋在他身后的佐助一样。

鸣人不明白。

不明白为什么会发生这种事。

他睁大了双眼，盯着耶稣的神像。

佐助开始缓缓地尝试着抽送，撕裂的疼痛再次打开鸣人，像是内脏都被前后扯动着一样。

鸣人从嗓子深处发出断断续续的声音：“啊………”

嘶哑和尖利交杂着的，仿佛砂纸打磨过的兽一般的咆哮。

佐助也被过于紧致的甬道箍得发疼，他洁白的额头上冒出一层细汗。

他解开了禁锢的咒文，松开了咬着鸣人后颈的牙齿。

佐助把胸膛向下贴过去，覆上鸣人微凉的背。

“放松……”

火苗从两人肌肤相触的地方渐渐升起。

鸣人无法动弹。

这种撕裂太过痛苦和屈辱。

甚至比当年的断臂之痛更让他无法忍受。

可是鸣人也感到了一种安心的感觉。

好像是被某种温柔的温度熨烫着一样。

一种奇异的被充实感从他身下传来。

佐助在鸣人的耳旁落下火热的吐息。

他感到身下的甬道开始放松。

佐助轻轻的笑了一下，却立即暴怒起来：

不可能。

鸣人不可能有这种反应的。

鸣人怎么可能有这种反应。

上一秒还闪着温柔光芒的黑色眼眸，瞬间变成了充满了污泥的黑潭。

佐助直起身，用一种鄙夷的眼神望向身下还沉浸在剧痛之中的鸣人：

“你被别人上过？”

没有任何回应，教堂里一片死寂。

只有鸣人虚弱的呼吸声传来。

佐助的眼睛开始闪动着血红色的光芒。

他恶狠狠地掐住鸣人的肩膀，把鸣人一点点的翻转了过来。

先是鸣人的脸，一种写满情欲、愤怒以及绝望的表情。

然后是鸣人的胸膛，略微偏白的麦色胸膛上小小的两点变得朱红，挺立着。

佐助脸色更加冰冷，他继续用力。

他把鸣人的腿掰开，将他整个人转了过来。

炽热的性器在紧致的甬道里旋转、碾压过柔软的每一寸嫩肉。

鸣人再次反抗了起来，“不……”嘶哑的抗议再次飘了出来。

鸣人吃力地抬起手去推佐助的肩膀，可他并不知道，自己表现出来的意思并不叫反抗。

而叫做引诱。

佐助几乎想立刻把鸣人干翻。

他要把鸣人的每一寸都染上自己的味道，像雄兽宣布自己的所有权一样。

可是他现在只想知道鸣人这个异常的反应到底是为什么。

佐助加大了力道，将鸣人整个翻转过来。

映入眼帘的过于旖旎的景象让佐助屏住了呼吸。

鸣人肉粉色的性器笔直地挺立着，顶端还在吐出透明的液体。

更让他感到不可思议的是月光下鸣人的偏白的小腹上的的黑色图案。

不是胎记。

黑色的线条太过繁复，图案的排布过于严谨。

也不是纹身。

这是封印。

佐助的左手轻轻抚上那处封印，他问：

“就连九尾那种畜生都可以给你留下这种记号么……”

暗示性的恶意话语把鸣人气得发抖。

他颤抖着把手抬高，一把揪住了佐助的鬓角：

“把嘴……放干净……”

佐助轻轻的掰开了鸣人的手，俯下身，再次吻住了鸣人的双唇。

“没关系……我来让它消失……

然后……再烙上属于我的印记！”

佐助将左手放上那处封印，猛地注入查克拉。

“啊……”

鸣人痛苦地嘶吼着，小麦色的身体瞬间布满了一层汗水。

佐助静静的盯着鸣人痛苦的表情，注入更多的查克拉。

不可思议的事情发生了：

鸣人的身体开始发生变化。

他的指甲变得长而尖利，尾椎和头顶开始出现隆起。

鸣人长出了金色的耳朵和尾巴。

像一只狐狸。

佐助收回了自己的查克拉，一把抓住了九跟金色尾巴中的一根：

带着点暖意的毛茸茸的触感并没有取悦到这个“冰冷”的侵略者。

鸣人因为身体的剧烈变化和下体的异样感觉几乎昏死过去。

他低喃：

“佐助……”

佐助冷冷的看着鸣人，然后露出了一个诡异而扭曲的笑容。

他将鸣人的手轻轻牵过来，虔诚地落下一个吻。

月光下，清冷的声音在教堂里回荡：

“我在……”

查克拉的波动再度传来。

鸣人猛地睁大了眼睛：

佐助的身体也开始变化。

鸣人呆呆地望着佐助。

佐助笑了笑，笑容清淡却带着一丝圣洁的意味。

“……喜欢么？”

尖尖的耳朵和粗壮的尾巴上的漆黑皮毛在月光的浸淫下发出点点星光般的光芒。

佐助的身形依然恰到好处，不会太过健壮，每一块肌肉的隆起都恰到好处。

他是狼。

也是神创造的艺术品。

两个为教会卖命的人，却带着教会最为厌弃的兽种的能力。

两个被神遗弃的身份。

两个人都带着与生俱来的原罪。

他们的纠缠就显得如此理所当然。

由于形态的变化，佐助的性器变得更大，而鸣人的后穴却变得更加狭窄。

快感在加剧的同时，痛苦也变得更加猛烈。

鸣人的指甲刮破了佐助的肩膀，佐助的指甲也陷入了鸣人的腰侧。

两个人都不肯示弱松开手，佐助率先开始了动作。

他开始在鸣人的体内抽送，紧致的肉壁热情地缠上来再不舍地离开。

鸣人下意识地收紧了后穴，想让佐助停下来。

这种愚蠢的行为并没有达到鸣人预期的效果，反而让佐助的抽送越来越用力，极紧的内壁一次次地被火热的肉刃捅开。

鸣人的力气渐渐消失，他的内壁也渐渐变得柔软，他松开了掐着佐助的手。

佐助放开了鸣人的腰，下一秒，他就以极大的力掐住了鸣人的脖子：

“你被谁上过？”

性冷淡一般的声音传来。

鸣人一把抓住佐助的手腕，尖利的指甲再次埋进肉里。

嘶哑的声音传来：“你他妈才……被上过。”

佐助加大了手上的力度：“没被人上过的话……”

他猛的向前顶胯，性器再一次深深埋进鸣人的后穴。

鸣人再次收紧了后穴，却换来佐助的嘲讽：“这种反应算什么？”

鸣人的声音几乎发颤：“这是……九喇嘛的……恢复”，他深吸了一口气，“你少他妈的看不起……嗯啊！”

佐助将性器插到了底，肉刃微微上翘的弧度让佐助的顶端恰好划过了一个小小的凸起，也成功地让鸣人发出了今晚的第一声呻吟。

佐助停下了动作，鸣人的内壁颤抖着紧紧围过来，吸吮讨好着他。

鸣人捂住自己的嘴，睁大了他那双蔚蓝的眼睛，不敢相信刚刚那种色情的声音是自己发出来的。

突然，金属砸落到地面上的清脆声响传来。

佐助微微侧过头。

那个小小的糖果盒躺在佐助的脚边，反射着银色的光芒。

佐助用长长的尾巴卷起了那个盒子，把它拿在了手上。

佐助用指甲弹开了盖子，把它们一颗颗倒在了鸣人汗湿的胸膛和小腹上。

血珠一般的糖就那样粘在鸣人的身上，随着他的呼吸起伏，映出一点点的光芒。

佐助俯下身，恶狠狠的咬了口鸣人的锁骨后，含住了一颗糖，他掰开鸣人的手，用尖利的牙齿啃咬着鸣人的唇瓣。

过分甜腻的蕃茄味夹杂着铁锈味传来，鸣人咬紧牙关抵抗着。

佐助再次将下身向刚刚的那处凸起顶去。毫无意外的，鸣人的身子猛地向上一弹，牙关也松开一点。

佐助顺势撬开了鸣人的牙关，蕃茄味和铁锈味在两人口中交换着。

佐助一次又一次地用力撞向那个小小的凸起，鸣人的后穴也变得却来越湿热，水声渐渐从两人交合的地方传来。

鸣人的意识被佐助这种温柔和凶猛并用的攻击方式给搅得一团糟，这种诡异的快感烧得他只想早点逃脱。

鸣人将自己的手向下伸去，佐助却拉着他两只手挂在了自己的脖子上，再次施加了禁锢。

鸣人无助地扭动着身子，好像迎合，又像逃避。

那些糖果早被过高的体温融化，随着鸣人的无意识扭动，一阵阵甜腻的蕃茄味传来。

鸣人的九根灿金色的尾巴也无意识地在身后胡乱转动着，佐助的眼神暗了暗，用自己的尾巴将蓬松的尾巴捆在了一起。

佐助将手伸向鸣人的狐耳根部，用指尖轻轻扫着。鸣人被全身各处袭来的快感烧的理智全无。

他粉色的舌尖颤颤巍巍地伸出来，带着唾液，在银色的月光下闪耀着点点光芒。

佐助微微直起身，扣住鸣人的肩膀，随着下身的律动把他向自己怀里带去。

鸣人用无法聚焦的双眼望着教堂高高的穹顶，他看见圣母对他露出一个温柔的笑容，天真可爱的圣婴正乖巧地俯在圣母的膝上。

鸣人被这一次次的撞击撞得有些失神，过于愉悦的快感甚至带来了幻觉。

他开始感到自己缓缓地向上抬升。

越来越高。

就在鸣人即将要触碰到他们时，他却突然发现：

圣母面无表情地看着他，眼神里充满了鄙夷，圣婴则用一种充满嘲讽的表情对他笑着。

这是来自天堂的好奇的窥探无情的嘲讽。

远处钟楼的巨大响声传来，12下。

快感猛地加重，将鸣人狠狠向下拽进欲望的深渊。

鸣人尖叫着射了出来，白色的浊液飞溅到他身上、甚至脸颊上。

佐助也低吼着将精液射在了鸣人的体内，鸣人觉得自己仿佛要被烫的灼伤。

鸣人用无法聚焦眼神盯着佐助，佐助把鸣人脸上的精液用手指刮了下来，塞进了鸣人的嘴里：

“还没有结束呢……我的鸣人……”

之后呢，鸣人记不清自己到底射了多少次，也记不得佐助射了多少次。记不清两个人换了多少种姿势，也记不清两个人在教堂的哪一处做过。

他们做到连兽形态都无法维持，到最后佐助为了不让鸣人昏过去，把他的银制十字架当作绳索缠在了鸣人性器上。

他只记得自己只能在下身的十字架不断晃动的过程中一遍遍地重复着佐助的名字。

整个教堂里都弥漫着一股精液的味道。

到最后，远远的天边已经开始渐渐发白了。

佐助将已经脱力鸣人放在巨大的落地彩窗前，抬高他的屁股，狠狠冲撞起来。

鸣人无力地扭着腰，尝试着努力去迎合佐助的动作。

佐助突然握住了鸣人缠着项链的性器，用拇指在鸣人已经开始发紫的湿滑到不像话的性器顶端轻轻划过。

鸣人的眼泪大滴大滴地掉下来，沙哑无比的声音传来：“不……”

佐助俯下身：“你要结婚了？”

鸣人不断颤抖的嘴唇中低喃重复着的只有“不”。

清冷而火热的声音仿佛恶魔的耳语一样传来：“你愿意嫁给这个男人吗？爱他、忠诚于他，无论他贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。你愿意吗?”

鸣人残存的最后一丝理智告诉他：不可以。

可是佐助的手指却在鸣人的顶端上来回滑动。

情欲的火苗从星星点点变成燎原之势，他几乎要被燃烧殆尽。

鸣人低下头，他的眼睛望着耶稣和他背后的巨大十字架。

眼泪不受控制的地涌了出来。

佐助捏住他的下巴，将他的头缓缓抬起，再转向自己：

“你只能看着我，我才是你的神。”

鸣人望着那双暗黑色的眼睛，理智也开始渐渐被染上黑色。

是啊。

那座石像曾经是他的神。

但现在已经不是了。

他的神，正赐予他极乐的体验。

“鸣人……回答我……”

嘶哑的声音不受控制的从颤抖的唇中飘出来：

“I do……”

习惯性地，鸣人慢慢地开始重复那段他为无数对新人作证的结婚誓词。

佐助将脸埋在了鸣人的颈窝里：“Yes，I do.”

他又直起身，然后在鸣人的身体里开始最后的律动。

太阳跳出了地平线，浅金色的光芒瞬间洒满了整个天幕。

落地的巨大彩窗从最底部一点点苏醒过来，投射斑驳而迷幻且动荡的无数色彩。

广场上的一群鸽子仿佛被阳光惊醒，扑啦啦地从地上飞起，划过远处的天空。

“Don't Merry Christmas，

Marry me……”

佐助一把扯下了缠在鸣人性器上的十字架，两个人同时射了出来。

鸣人颤抖了几下，昏倒在佐助的怀里。

佐助俯下身，亲吻了身下人紧阖的眼皮。

用鸣人破碎的教袍给彼此做了简单的清理之后，佐助从地上捡起了自己的黑色斗篷。

他将它抖开，覆在了鸣人的身上。

佐助在鸣人的身旁蹲下来，用查克拉在指尖形成了一根细长的针。

他牵起鸣人的左手，在无名指的指根一点点刻下自己的名字。

佐助站起身，向门外走去。

清晨的街道还看不到人，佐助在门外施下一个从内部落锁的咒术。

他向前走去，却不是出城的方向。

佐助在一座巨大的庄园门外停下了脚步。

他看着门口用流畅的花体制成的金色名牌露出了个嘲讽的笑容。

佐助抬起左手，千只鸟的鸣声噪起。

巨大的铁门轰然倒地，扬起一阵土色的尘埃。

佐助走了进去。

尘埃落定之后，金色门牌上的字浮现出来。

Hyuuga。


End file.
